Red riding hood
by Angel atems girl
Summary: I worked hard on this so please tell me if it's good or not,this story tells how a love triangle between Monroe/Nick'/O.C is formed.


She sat in the tree and watched her prey. It was dark and the woods were very confusing in the dark. She let out a blood churning howl, making her prey jump. "What the hell do you want from me?" Her prey yelled into the sky. A pounce and she was on her prey, claws ripping her prey apart. Soon, what once was a young man was a pile of shredded flesh. She smiled. "Now that was refreshing." She giggled. Then she pulled out a piece of paper from her bright red hoodie and laid it on the remains before her. "Grimm, let's see if you can find me." She said, and then she jumped into the tree and howled, filling the woods with her presence.

It was bright in the morning as he walked through the woods. The smell was almost too much to bear of the rotting body, but it didn't seem to affect him. "Over here Nick." Hank called over to him. Nick walked over to the dead body and gasped. "Did an animal do this?" He asked, already knowing what the killer was. "Well, if it was, it was one smart animal. It left a note for you." Hank said as he handed him a little baggy with a bloody note in it. "Nick Burkhart, I know what you are. And I'm coming for you, mating season is here and you will be mine. Signed, Red Riding Hood." Nick read out loud. "Someone's after you and wanted to make sure you knew." Officer Wu said. Nick stared at the body. "Well they certainly got their message across."

Nick banged at Monroe's door. It was afternoon and the tamed blutbad was eating an all vegetarian lunch when he was disturbed. Monroe swung open the door and glared at Nick. "I'm sorry but I need your help." Nick smiled sheepishly. Monroe blushed a little at the sight. "Come in." Monroe sighed, trying to act frustrated. Nick walked in and headed to the kitchen and grabbed a drink. "So what's so important?" Monroe asked. "What's mating season?" Nick asked. Monroe blushed. "Have you been reading on Blutbad mating rituals?" Monroe exclaimed. "No!" Nick blushed. "I got this note!" Nick shoved the plastic baggy at Monroe. Monroe read the note. "Sounds like a young blutbad female. Seems like she's found a fancy in you." Monroe said. Nick looked at him. "But I thought I was the enemy. Why would a blutbad want to mate with me?" He asked. "Well, you are very attractive and the relationship would always be interesting because of the fight for dominance." Monroe said. Nick blushed. "You think I'm attractive?" It was Monroe's turn to blush. "NO! I-I mean yes, but not in that way!" He lied. Suddenly Nick's cell phone rang, Monroe thanking god in his head. "Hey, Hank. What's up?" Nick answered the phone. "What?" Nick exclaimed. "I'm on my way." He hung up the phone. "She left another note at the precinct." Nick told Monroe. "What did it say?" Monroe asked. "She wants to meet me at the park tonight." Nick said. "They aren't going to let you go are they?" Monroe asked. "No, I'm going to be put under protection for now. But I want you to go talk to her." Nick said. "Why?" "Why not? You want to protect me don't you?" Nick pouted. Monroe sighed. "Okay, I'll go. But you owe me." Nick smiled, then headed to the front door. "Thanks Monroe. You're the best." He said as he left. Monroe smiled to himself.

It was dark out at the park. Monroe was glad that it was right across the street from his house so he didn't have to go that far. He was walking a path in the woods when he smelled her. "Come out red riding hood." He said mockingly. A rustle in the trees and a girl in a red hoodie jumped down from the trees. Her blue eyes examining Monroe. "You're cute. What's your name?" She walked slowly towards him. "How old are you?" Monroe asked. "I just turned eighteen. Perfect time to find a mate, right?" She said. Monroe eyed her as she got closer. She was pale with moonlit eyes and dirty blonde hair. "What's your real name?" He asked. "Yours first." She demanded. "Monroe." "Nikore." She answered. "Japanese? Are you Asian?" Monroe asked as he began to circle around Nikore. "No, but I was raised in Japan." "How do you know about Nick then?" Nikore smiled. "Word gets around about a new grimm." Monroe was quiet close to Nikore now. "I never thought I'd meet such an adorable Blutbad along the way." Nikore flirted. Monroe couldn't help but smile. "I'm debating now, whether I want you or him. Why don't you take me to meet him so I can decide." Nikore negotiated. Monroe chuckled. "You really think I'll take you to him? He's mine." Nikore raised an eyebrow. "I sense a love triangle about to form." Nikore said. "Like I'll share." Monroe nearly growled. Nikore smiled as she leaned in close to him. "I can smell that you're tame. You're no match for a young and wild blutbad. I'll win the fight." Nikore smelled so delicious to Monroe. "You're such a tease." He growled as he grabbed her by the waist and pulled her closer. Nikore blushed, making her look so vulnerable. "I think me and Nick might have to share you." Monroe said in a husky voice. Nikore tried to smirk, but Monroe pulled her into a kiss before she could. Nikore tasted sweet like sugar, making Monroe wonder if she was this sweet all over. Suddenly reality hit him, and he quickly pulled away. Leaving a dazed and blushing Nikore stand there. "You're a murderer, Nick will have to put you in jail for what you did." Monroe said breathlessly. Nikore laughed. "He'll fall for me just as quickly as you did. I'm the most irresistible Blutbad you'll ever meet." And then she jumped into the trees and disappeared into the darkness. "Shit!" Monroe cursed under his breathe as he looked around for her. Not smelling her scent anymore he decided to leave. "Nick is going to be mad at me." Monroe sighed as he walked away.

Nick lay in his bed waiting for Monroe to call him. The house was quiet since Juliette left. He was so lonely and wanted nothing more than to talk to his best friend. Suddenly his phone rang and he jumped up and scrabbled to grab it. "Wait a couple rings…don't seem lonely…" Nick coached himself. A few seconds later he answered calmly. "Hello." He acted coolly as Monroe began to speak. "Hey, she kind of got the best of me. " Monroe sighed heavily. " I'm just glad you're okay." Nick smiled. "Well, I'm not entirely okay. She's very seductive. She drove my senses wild. I couldn't help myself around her. I'm just worried if you meet her what would happen." Monroe said, trying not to spill all the details of his encounter with Nikore. "But I did get her first name and where she's from." Monroe quickly added. "Really?" "Yup. Her name is Nikore and she's from Japan. She's only eighteen." Monroe told. Nick thought for a second. "Do you think you could find her again?" "Well…if I did I wouldn't be able to control myself around her. As I said before, she's very seductive." "In what way?" Monroe gulped. "Well her scent is very intoxicating and she's quiet beautiful. You would fall for her in a heartbeat." Monroe said. "So, did you?" Nick asked very hopefully. "I tried my best not to…" Monroe sighed. That was not the answer Nick wanted to here. Jealousy surged through him when he heard that. "So what happened?" Nick demanded more than asked. Monroe sighed. "I kissed her." He confessed. Nick maintained his composure. "Oh. Okay. Look I got to go. Talk to you later." Nick hung up before Monroe could say anything. Nick headed straight to bed, depression setting in. Meanwhile, Monroe was sitting on his couch, depression setting in for him as well. "Damn it." He growled as he threw the phone on his coffee table. "What am I going to do?" He asked himself.

Nikore sat in the tree sniffing the air. "I wonder what he's doing right now." "Why don't you go find out." A male voice said from under her. Nikore jumped and looked down. "Royalty? Should have known that you'd find me sooner or later." Nikore sighed. "Well you made yourself known. Red riding hood." Renard said. "You don't like my nickname Ray. I thought you of all people would find it amusing." Nikore laughed. Renard raised an eyebrow to her. She just smiled childishly at him. "It's been awhile my prince." She said. "Yes it has, Princess." Renard mocked her title. "I see you've grown to be a strapping gentleman." Nikore said as she jumped out of the tree. Renard stiffened. Nikore smiled. "Don't worry. The last thing I need is the others hunting me down." "Well you don't seem to mind being hunted down by a Grimm." Renard hissed. Nikore sighed. "Are you jealous of my lust? Do you want me that much?" Renard gave her a death stare. "I am much different than I was as a teenager." He said. Nikore rolled her eyes. "Says the man who wanted nothing more than to marry me when we were younger." Nikore circled Renard. "You left me for Japan. I had to move on." Renard tried to defend himself. Nikore growled as she pushed him up against a tree. Her moonlit eyes now blood red. "Well, consider the same for me. I want the Grimm, and you know I always get what I want." She growled ferociously. Renard just stared at her coldly. "I always get what I want as well. And I want you to leave _my_ Grimm alone. I need him. He's more powerful than the others." Renard said calmly as he took Nikore's hands in his. Nikore's eyes turned back to her normal color and she looked at Renard. "I wonder what we would've been like if I never moved away from you…" She said. Then she growled and threw Renard to the ground and ran off. Renard got up and dusted the dirt off his jacket. "My princess…"

Monroe yawned as he walked down the steps and to the front door. Someone was banging at the door, Monroe hoping it was Nick. "Nick what do you-" Monroe stopped when he saw Nikore outside his door. She was soaking wet and crying, or at least that's what it looked like to Monroe. "What on Earth?" Monroe exclaimed. Nikore just walked right in. "I'm sorry to disturb you. I just thought…I-I" Nikore bursted into tears. "He's going to tell the royals I want to mate with a Grimm and there going to come after me. I'll loose my title and my home unless I mate with someone right away." Monroe shut the door and went to her side and motioned for her to sit down. "I don't know what I can do. The police are looking for you, Nick being one of them." Monroe said feeling sorry for the young beauty. Nikore looked up at him, no looked through him, as if examining his soul. "Does Nick know about the captain?" She sniffled. Monroe looked at her confused. "We grew up together. He's a part of the royal family. And my family, we're descendants of the first blutbad, and are considered the royalty of our kind." Nikore explained. Monroe gasped. "You're the princess of the Blutbad clan!? And you want to mate with a Grimm?" Monroe asked. "I want a strong mate, a hero if you will." Nikore confessed. "Why not a strong male blutbad? Or any other creature that's more vicious than a Grimm?" Monroe said. Nikore smiled. "When I was in Japan, I was about ten, and I was attacked by a gang of creatures, blutbads included. I wasn't strong enough to defend myself and I had run off from my guard. That's when he showed up, a Grimm. He was the strongest and most beautiful creature I've ever seen. He looked at me with loving eyes and that's when I knew I would marry the strongest Grimm alive." She said. Monroe looked at her sweetly. "You want to be protected…that's unusual for a blutbad." Monroe smiled. Nikore looked at Monroe. "Do you protect the grimm?" She asked bluntly. Monroe smiled. "I do actually. And I've fallen in love with him as well. I know how you feel about the Grimms, they are heroes, but we can't mate with them. Think of how many problems that will cause for them. Especially since you're royalty." Nikore sighed, and then looked at Monroe. "All I want is to be happy. Why can't people just understand that?" She sniffled. Monroe blushed at her, and then he leaned in to kiss her, but stopped. "Let's get you into some dry clothes." He said. Nikore looked at him. "No, I should get going. I don't want to be a burden." Nikore went to get up. Suddenly Monroe grabbed her arm and pulled her into his lap and bit her neck. "What the hell are you doing?" Nikore screamed. "Just shut up…" Monroe growled as he licked the blood off her neck. He pulled away and Nikore jumped up. "Why did you do that? You know I want to be with the Grimm!" She cried angrily. Monroe smirked. "Well, you belong to me now, so no one will dare to mess with you." Nikore looked at him angrily. "But the side effects of the bite-" "Just more for me to enjoy. Now let's get you changed." Monroe cut her off. Nikore growled but followed Monroe upstairs. "This is not what I was hoping for when I came here." She said. Monroe smiled. "We don't always get what we want, princess."

Nick was glad to get away from his guards for a second. He went straight to Monroe's house with lunch for them both. Monroe opened the door before Nick could even knock. "Hey." Nick smiled. Monroe looked around. "You're alone?" Nick nodded his head yes and Monroe pulled Nick inside. "W-what's wrong?" "You are going to be so upset with me but I had to do it." Monroe said as he dragged Nick to the kitchen. Nick gasped when he saw the young girl eating a raw steak. She blinked, then dropped the bloody steak and hugged Nick. "My Grimm, I'm so happy to meet you finally." Blood dripped down her mouth and Nick just gawked at her. "Red riding hood? You're just a child!" Nick exclaimed as he eyed her. "Well, yeah." Monroe said as he pulled her off of him. "No, not far I want first dibs on Nick!" Nikore yelled. Monroe crashed his lips onto hers, and she calmed. "Now go eat." He commanded. Nikore picked up her steak and began to gnaw at it. Nick just gawked at Monroe. "Why did you do that?" He asked. Monroe put an arm on Nick's shoulder and walked him out of the kitchen. "Your boss, Renard, is a part of the royal family and he knows Nikore and knows she's here. Nikore came to me for help, and I helped her by biting her and semi-claiming her as my own." "But she's a murderer!" "Can you prove it? She left no evidence behind right?" Monroe defended his new mate-to-be. Nick pouted. "I can't believe you did this to me! I thought we had something special!" "I can't mate with you Nick. You're a Grimm, it would never work." Monroe said. Nick just stared at him. "If I even bite you for the claiming ritual you'll turn me into a human…I have to protect you, so I can't mate with you." Nick looked away from Monroe. Monroe made Nick look at him. "I love you." Then he kissed him. Nick melted into the kiss, something he yearned for the longest time. Monroe pulled away and Nick whimpered. Monroe smirked. "Just because you can't mate with me… can you still date me?" Nick asked shyly. Monroe sighed sadly. "Yes you two can, as long as I get dibs too." Nikore walked out of the kitchen. "I just told him it wouldn't work." Monroe sighed. Nikore rolled her eyes. "As long as we don't bite him it will work. How else do you think I planned to be with Grimm?" She informed. Nick smiled. "So Monroe's my boyfriend." Nick stated more than asked. "Yup, and he's my mate, and you're my boyfriend. It's simple really." Nikore giggled as she clung to Nick's arm. He giggled too. "Well…this should be interesting." Monroe sighed. Nick and Nikore looked at him and both glomped him, knocking him to the floor. "MONROE WE LOVE YOU!" They both exclaimed. Monroe just lay on the floor not really wanting to put an effort in to get them off him. "We should play!" Nikore exclaimed as she got up, pulling Nick up with her. "Play?" Nick asked. Monroe slowly got up. "I'll tell you later, but for now, Nick needs to go to work before they get suspicious." Monroe said. Nikore pouted. "Oh yeah. But what about me being under protection?" Nick asked. Nikore thought for a moment. "I need to make a potion!" She exclaimed and then she scurried to the cupboard. Nick looked at Monroe confused. "Later, you need to get going." Monroe got up. Nick hugged him and kissed his fuzzy cheek. "Bye." And he was gone. Monroe turned to Nikore and smiled. "So what's the plan?"

Nick walked into his house and sighed. He was really upset that he wasn't at Monroe's place. "Goodnight Detective." An officer said. Nick grimaced. What was so good about tonight? The officer left and Nick headed up stairs. Nick sighed as he climbed into his lonely bed, his depression setting in. It was quiet in the house, too quiet for Nick's liking. He got up and grabbed his gun and slowly went out the room and down the stairs. When he searched the whole house and found nothing he sighed. He walked into the dining room, not worried about a thing, when suddenly, Nikore, wearing her red hoodie crashed through the window. She was in blutbad form and looking wilder than ever. "Nikore what the-?" Nikore tackled Nick to the floor, straddling him, and roughly kissed him. Nick just laid there in shock. As she kissed him and claimed his mouth, she clawed at his chest gently, making him moan lightly. Nikore broke the kiss and howled. "Nikore, quiet!" Nick whispered. She just growled at him. Her fangs bared. She leaned in close and said in a husky voice "I could just eat you up. In fact I just might." Nick became wide eyed as she bit him. "Nikore! W-what are you doing?" Nick screamed in horror, for he knew she would turn human now. Nikore lapped up Nick's blood from his neck and almost purred as she did so. Nick moaned with pleasure as she began to suck at his neck. Suddenly the doors bursted open and Officer Wu bolted in. He held his gun up to Nikore. "Hey, get off of him." He yelled. Nikore looked up at him and smiled a bloody smile. To WU she looked human, but to Nick she was still in Blutbad form. Nikore got off a dazed Nick, not taking her eyes off Wu. "Too late, I'm dead already. I claimed him though, so he will never love anyone else but me, and-"She looked at Nick. "Another friend of mine." Then she clenched her chest and coughed up blood, Nick or hers they couldn't tell. Nikore fell to the floor crying out in pain. Nick stared at Nikore, not knowing what to do. Suddenly, she was quiet and she fell facedown onto the floor, dead. Nick just stared at her dead body as Wu checked for a pulse. "She's dead." He said as he looked at Nick. "Let's get you out of here." He said as he pulled Nick to his feet and walked him out of the house.

Monroe was in the middle of his Pilates, when Nick knocked on the door the next day. He bolted up and nearly tripped as he ran to the door. He swung it open revealing a sad Nick. " She's dead…" He sniffled. Monroe smiled widely. "It worked!" He yelled towards the kitchen. Nick gasped as Nikore ran out of the kitchen with a plate of bacon. "I told you it would! My spells may be amateur, but they work when needed." Nikore exclaimed happily. "Spells? I thought only hexanbeast could do spells." Nick said. "Anyone can do a spell, but hexanbeast are the best." Nikore explained. Nick smiled and jumped Nikore, knocking her and her plate to the floor. He kissed her happily. Monroe rolled his eyes and pulled Nick up. "I never get a greeting like that." He complained. Nick smiled. "Well, know that I'm not under protection anymore…I can show you both just how much I love you." Nick winked. Monroe and Nikore looked at each other. Nick smirked as he walked up the steps. Monroe slammed the door and smiled, baring his fangs. "You better run." Nikore smiled as her claws came out. Nick's eyes widened, he had no idea what he got himself into…


End file.
